


A Song For Everything

by Solangelo_is_my_life



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_is_my_life/pseuds/Solangelo_is_my_life
Summary: Will Solace has a song for everything, and Nico loves it.





	1. Kiss Me by New Found Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY recommend playing the songs as they are sung in the fic :)
> 
> Here's a playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/shut_up394/playlist/7hoOIiiO3FGnttFn4gbIBS?si=5ooutn4lTzWQm3WbHf-S0w 
> 
> [I do NOT own any of the characters or any of the songs]

“You’re such a dork,” Nico laughed as he and Will lay in the strawberry fields.  
“No way di Angelo,” Will chuckled as he got out his ukelele, “I’m cool.”  
The son of Hades rolled his eyes, “Who just carries around a ukulele?”  
“A child of Apollo,” his smile almost blinded Nico, “And I’ve actually got a song I want to sing for you.” 

“Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.”

Nico could feel the blush creeping on his face. 

“Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map”

By now, Nico was sure his face was brighter than the nearby strawberries. 

“Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me” 

Nico didn’t let him finish. He kissed Will. He kissed Will Solace. His crush. And Will sang a fucking song asking to kiss him!

"Does this make us, like, boyfriends?" Nico asked shyly.  
Will laughed, "I hope so, Death Boy. I had to practice for weeks!"


	2. When The Day Met The Night by Panic! At The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will likes morning walks. Nico? Not so much.

Nico heard a knock on his cabin door and groaned. It was only eight! He should be allowed to sleep in! When he opened his door, Will Solace was, unsurprisingly, on the other side. 

“What do you want, Solace?” He grumbled. Sure, he was happy to see his new boyfriend, but he liked to sleep more.  
“I was just wanting to know if you’d like to take a walk,” Will smiled his award-winning smile.  
Nico inwardly groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his cabin at this ungodly hour. “Whatever. Just let me grab a sweatshirt.” 

Once he returned to the boy on the porch, they set off towards the lake. Will quietly intertwined their fingers, and Nico pulled back at the sudden contact. The son of Apollo looked at him with a sad look. 

“Sorry, I’m new to the whole relationship thing. And the physical-contact stuff too.” Nico replied shyly before relacing their fingers.  
Will gave him a reassuring look, “We don’t have to hold hands if you're not comfortable.”  
“No. I want to.”  
Will smiled. 

After a stretch of silence, Will started to softly sing. 

“When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night” 

Nico smiled. No matter how bad the Apollo kids claim Will’s voice is, it sounds like angels to him. 

“When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

Will kept singing, but even quieter now. It sounded like he was just repeating the same thing. Nico thought about the song as they kept walking. Obviously, Will was the Day and the Sun. Was he the Night and the Moon? No, of course not. He was reading to much into a little song that Will probably sang to fill the silence.


	3. Vicious Love by New Found Glory feat. Hayley Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a karaoke party at Percy's cabin, and Will convinces Nico to sing.

Why in the world was he dragged into this? All of the Seven plus Reyna, Nico, Calypso, Will, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, and Rachel were here in Percy’s cabin. Nico felt like his head might explode. There were too many people. All doing horrible Karaoke. 

Thankfully, Will stayed next to him. Nico clung to him like a wet bathing suit. Then, Nico’s worst fear happened. 

“Hey, Nico,” Will whispered to him, “Can we do a duet?”   
“No,” He replied flatly.   
“Pleeeeease?”  
“No. I’m not embarrassing myself.”   
Will gave him his signature puppy-dog eyes. That bastard. He knows Nico can’t refuse now.   
“Fine. Nothing cutesie though.”  
“You got it!” Will said with a salute. 

After ten minutes of debating, they settled on a song. It didn’t really fit them, but Nico refused to sing any that did. They were all to overplayed and cliche. 

Will started,   
“Couples on their backs in the park  
Lay on blankets bought  
On a date the day before  
A routine I’ve been longing for  
I can’t help but to glance  
From the corner of my resentful eyes  
I guess it’s all perspective but  
It’s you I never get enough  
We’re always far apart”

They sang together,  
“We’ve got a vicious love  
We mix our tears with blood  
No clock will stop for us  
It ticks by  
We fight as hard as we love  
We’ve got a vicious love”

Nico took a deep breath before his turn,  
“When I go out alone  
And see them sharing meals  
Like Lady and the Tramp  
Hate their loving eyes  
Wishing it was you and I  
Add tip to my receipt  
Fold it up behind a picture of us  
I guess it’s all perspective but  
Together though we rarely touch  
Hard not to fall apart” 

They sang the chorus again,  
“We’ve got a vicious love  
We mix our tears with blood  
No clock will stop for us  
It ticks by  
We fight as hard as we love  
We’ve got a vicious love”

Will sang by himself again,  
“I could have given up a thousand times  
In the past, that was so easy  
When the thought came to my mind  
There was no convincing me  
Plant my feet to face it all  
Side by side or a phone call  
Living in tension with you  
Still feels better  
Better than I’ve ever known”

They finished the song together,  
“We’ve got a vicious love  
We mix our tears with blood  
No clock will stop for us  
It ticks by  
We fight as hard as we love  
We’ve got a vicious love”

Everyone in Cabin Three clapped for them. When everyone left a few hours later, Will walked Nico to his cabin. 

“I didn’t realize you could sing, Death Boy.”   
“Don’t get used to it.”   
“I’m serious. You have a great voice.”  
“Thank you,” Nico was glad it was dark enough that the shadows hid his blush.  
“Well, goodnight, di Angelo.”   
“Night, Solace”   
Will turned to leave, but Nico grabbed his wrist.   
"Actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd possibly like to stay for awhile?" Nico said blushing like a tomato.   
"Of course, but I think I'll have to stay the night, so I don't get eaten by Harpies," Will replied with a wink.


	4. Goodnight Moon by Go Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a nightmare, and Will calms him down.

He was in the Fields of Punishment. His dad showed him around once, and he never wanted to go back. But here he was. 

Nico stood alone till a figure appeared. It was Bianca. He rushed to her, crying. 

“Bianca! I’ve missed you. I thought you chose rebirth!” He said through tears.  
“I did.” She said simply, “I chose to leave you. Both in life and death.” 

Suddenly, his sister shifted into Percy Jackson.

“Percy, what are you doing?”  
“Nico, you never were good enough for me.”  
“Wait-”  
“You tricked me into being captured by your father. You let me and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. And worst of all, you turned your back on everyone. We trusted you, Nico.”  
“Let me explain-”  
“There is no explanation.”

And then the Son of Poseidon turned into Hades.

“Dad?”  
“You’re such a disappointment. If only your sister would have lived instead. At least she was normal.” 

Finally, the god changed into Will. 

“Oh gods, Will. Not you too.”  
“You’re pathetic.” Will punched him in the gut. Too stunned to do anything, Nico fell to the ground.  
“I never loved you. I never even liked you. You’re just a charity case. My little experiment. I wanted to see if my powers can heal even the worst emotional wounds, but you’re broken beyond repair. No one will ever love you.” 

Will kicked him in the stomach and disappeared. Nico was left curled in a ball and crying. He felt a hand on his back, and he thought the figure was back. Back to hurt him more. But he heard a soft voice.

“It’s alright, Nico. It was just a dream,” The real Will soothed.  
Nico wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and sobbed into his chest, “It-It was horrible.”  
“Shhh… you don’t have to tell me. It was just a nightmare. I’m here.” Then Will started softly singing. 

“And don't go to bed yet, love,  
I think it's too early  
And we just need a little time to ourselves”

Nico started to calm down. 

"If my wall clock tells me that it's four  
In the morning,   
I'll give it hell

Cause I've been trying way too long  
To try and be the perfect song  
When our hearts are heavy burdens  
We shouldn't have to bear alone

So goodnight moon and goodnight you  
When you're all that I think about  
All that I dream about  
How'd I ever breathe without  
A goodnight kiss from goodnight you

The kind of hope they all talk about  
The kind of feeling we sing about  
Sit in our bedroom and read aloud  
Like a passage from goodnight moon”

Nico felt himself slowly melting into his boyfriend’s voice.

“And sing for me softly love your song for tomorrow  
And tell me my name's the one that's hidden in there somewhere  
And dream for me anything  
But dream it in color about when all the suns still rising and we don't care

Cause I've been trying way too long  
To try and be the perfect song  
When our hearts are heavy burdens  
We shouldn't have to bear alone

So goodnight you and goodnight moon  
When you're all that I think about  
All that I dream about  
How'd I ever breathe without  
A goodnight kiss from goodnight you

The kind of hope they all talk about  
The kind of feelings we sing about  
Sit in our bedroom and read aloud  
Like a passage from goodnight moon  
From goodnight moon

And there you were  
As I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs  
It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room and still the air  
Just feel her lips lock on to every breath I take and breath it in  
Do you feel us falling? Cause I feel us falling

So goodnight moon and goodnight you  
When you're all that I think about  
All that I dream about  
How'd I ever breathe without  
A goodnight kiss from goodnight you

The kind of hope they all talk about  
The kind of feeling we sing about  
Sit in our bedroom and read aloud  
Like a passage from goodnight moon  
Oh goodnight moon

And there you were  
I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs  
It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room and still the air”

Will’s voice slowly faded with the last little bit. 

“Do you feel us falling? Cause I can feel us falling  
Do you feel us falling? Cause I can feel us falling  
Do you feel us falling? Cause I can feel us falling  
Do you feel us falling? Cause I can feel us falling  
Do you feel us falling? Cause I can feel us falling  
Do you feel us falling? Cause I can feel us falling  
Do you feel us falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling”

With the end of the song, Nico fell back to sleep, but with no dreams this time.


	5. for him. by Troye Sivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo wedding day!!

Nico held Will’s hand as they made their way to the dance floor. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. It was his wedding night. He remembered being fourteen and thinking he would always be alone. He never thought he’d have a boyfriend, much less a husband.

Will smiled as he hummed along with the intro to the song, and Nico couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“We are runnin' so fast  
And we never look back  
And whatever I lack, you make up  
We make a really good team  
Though not everyone sees  
We got this crazy chemistry  
Between us”

Will quietly sung along in Nico’s ear. 

“Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore  
Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store  
Making new clichés on our own little tour  
Let's ride

You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you”

Nico stared into Will’s eyes. He truly loves him. Will is his best friend. His everything. 

“We try staying up late  
But we both are lightweights  
Yeah we get off our face, too easy  
And we take jokes way too far  
'Cause sometimes living's too hard  
We're like two halves of one heart  
We are, we are, we are”

The son of Hades laid his head on his new husband’s chest as they swayed to the music.

“You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you

Eat a pill stay and chill, you don't need to go  
I'm about to bring emo back if you leave my home  
I'd panic at the disco and you'd rather watch a TV show  
Then I'll squeeze your booty real hard like I'm kneading dough  
Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya  
We can get married tonight if you really wanna  
Me in a cheap suit like a sleazy lawyer  
And if you break this little heart, it'd be an honor

You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you”

Nico never imagined that he'd find this kind of happiness, but here he was. Surrounded by family and friends and in the arms of his husband.


	6. Terrible Things by Mayday Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Nico sat on a chair next to Will’s hospital bed. He remembered all the songs he used to sing. Will always had a song for everything. 

“By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen”

Nico looked at Will. He wasn’t moving. His seemingly permanent smile wiped from his face. 

“She said, ‘Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.’”

He took his husband’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly like Will would always do for him when he was nervous. 

“Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things.

Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare.

I said, ‘Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?’”

He looked at the wedding bands on their fingers and smiled softly. That was one of the happiest days of his life. 

“Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,  
That God shows you differently.”

Nico’s voice began to crack. 

“She said, ‘Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.’”

Will’s heart monitor went flat, and a single tear fell from Nico’s face. 

“So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you.”

Nico pressed one final kiss to Will’s forehead. 

“Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things”


End file.
